


法式布朗尼

by Pleiades73



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleiades73/pseuds/Pleiades73
Summary: 又名《太宰治和中原中也的晚间下午茶》





	法式布朗尼

港口Mafia的大小姐中原中也陷入了沉思。  
大概十分钟之前，那个绷带怪突然从后面蹦出来，边喊“surprise!”边用大衣笼住小矮子，把下巴搁在他柔软的红发上。虽然腹部马上挨了一记肘击，但还是兢兢业业地说出了森鸥外要他传达的话：“今天晚上有港口黑手党的庆功宴哦～为了庆祝小蛞蝓找到了爸爸然后成功把他杀了。”  
“哈?!…你是说兰堂吗?混蛋他才不是…”  
“好啦好啦知道啦!”  
“但是港口黑手党这种组织居然会有庆功宴……喂，你没开玩笑吧太宰。”中原中也往下按了按帽子，挺直腰板。  
“当然，Mafia又不是下水道里的老鼠。”太宰治捂住肚子，那一击的威力还没有消散。  
过了不久，他又缓缓地补上了一句：“其实是首领最近给爱丽丝酱买甜品买多了。”  
“……”

中原中也终于下定了决心参加这次庆功宴。如果太宰治敢耍他，大不了废那个混蛋一只胳膊，他这样想到。  
月色清冷，气温也比白昼里低了不少。中原中也穿着标准的白衬衫灰马甲，还有必不可少的黑手套，脖颈上围着一条黑色的choker，包裹住凸起的喉结，在他咽下过分苦涩的红茶时滑动。进到大堂，看到倚靠在墙边身着西装的太宰治，中也脱掉黑粽的外套，去下帽子，搭在左臂上。  
大堂里金碧辉煌，装潢也如欧洲宫廷般华贵，白色的灯光有些刺眼，两侧各有两间房间，墙壁很厚，隔音效果应该不错……嗯，应该是爱丽丝选的地方。这是中原中也扫视一周后得出的结论。  
“哟，中也。”森鸥外坐在爱丽丝旁，叉起一口苹果馅饼送到嘴里，爱丽丝则刚好吃完一块洒满可可粉的提拉米苏。  
中原中也向森鸥外招招手，看到自己的优秀下属芥川龙之介走了过来。  
“中原先生。”芥川龙之介打招呼，中原中也轻轻点头向他致意。他看见芥川有些欲言又止。  
太宰治也迈着轻快的步子走了过来，似笑非笑地看着中也。正当他想拽着太宰治就近坐下开吃时，芥川又开口了。  
“中，中原先生，你和太宰先生的位置不在这里。”芥川掩着面咳嗽了几声，面部浮起可疑的绯红，他指了指靠左的第一间屋子，“首领为你们安排了房间，请一起度过一个浪漫而富有情趣的夜晚……这是大姐头让在下给你们说的。”  
“哈啊？！！！”中原中也看了看不远处若无其事地喝茶的红叶大姐和泉镜花，后者正以“你加油”的目光深情回望他。  
中原中也清楚地感觉到他身上正燃起红光，他放弃了原有计划，准备用重力和那个青花鱼混蛋决一死战，却突然被太宰治掐住后颈，缠满绷带的手还在轻轻揉搓。  
中原·真·被扼住命运的后颈·中也。  
“啊呀啊呀，既然芥川君都这么说了，那就没办法了吧。”太宰治迈开长腿，拽起身边的小矮子往那个房间走去。  
中原中也气急败坏地照着太宰治的右脚踩上去，在听到太宰治一声的“疼”之后昂首挺胸地进了门。

中原中也看着那张小小的瓷桌和两把精致的真皮椅子，桌旁放着一车甜品。坐到椅子上，中也拿了一块＊欧培拉，用勺子舀着吃。  
香浓细腻的蛋糕被粉红的舌卷入口腔，细细咀嚼着，舌尖舔去沾在唇角的巧克力，空气中弥漫着咖啡与可可的香气。  
一块小小的蛋糕吃完，中原中也拿起桌上的红茶抿了一口，看了眼从进门以来一直盯着他的太宰治，放下杯子说：“喂太宰，你不吃吗?……你可别打那种要我喂你之类的主意。”  
“嘛，我倒是不介意那样……”太宰治舔着嘴唇，瞄了一眼盘盘精致的甜品，又看向中也靛蓝的双眸，“中也，我也想吃。”  
“你搞什么鬼，想吃就吃啊。”  
“真的吗？”太宰治眨眨眼睛看着他，尾音有些颤抖地上扬。

如果再晚一分钟，不，二十秒，中原中也死也不会再这样回答了。  
在他有点懵地点了点头之后，太宰治猛地扑向他，把他压在椅子上。那张椅子承受着两个男人的体重有些摇晃，一个重心不稳便直接倒了下去。  
“喂你这个混蛋在干嘛啊!”中原中也盯着把他笼罩在身下的太宰治，青筋跳起，拍开太宰治在他腰上乱摸的右手。  
两个人调整好这个别扭的姿势后，太宰治便吻上他带有绵软蛋糕胚香气的嘴唇，舌尖缓缓探入口腔，刚尝到一丝咖啡苦涩的味道就被中也的软舌蛮横地搅住，在口腔里横冲直撞，扫过湿漉漉的上颚和牙关。红茶，咖啡，牛奶，巧克力，以及二人身上掩盖不掉的硝烟味混融，催生出几缕绵长的情趣。  
“……啧，烂透了的计划。”中原中也面色有些潮红，说话时的气息也不稳，语调紊乱地颤抖，低喘着。  
“中也好凶哦。”太宰治尾音上挑，两个人亲密接触呼出的湿热气息混杂在一起，直直地印在中原中也被黑色choker紧紧裹住的白净脖颈上，溜入微敞的领口。  
中也看起来很可口，脸颊粉得像个熟透的蜜桃，嘴唇则是嫣然的绯红，覆着一层薄薄的津液，时不时用舌头刮过，把略有红肿的下唇舔得更加湿润，似乎能从中吸吮出鲜美的桃汁……太宰治闷哼一声回过神，中原中也正咬着太宰治的下唇，眼神直直地盯着他，咕咕哝哝地说着“别走心啊混蛋”之类的话。  
太宰治看着他轻笑一声，把支撑着地面的膝盖向前撤了点，腾出手去解中原中也一丝不苟的马甲和衬衫，中原中也倒是很轻松地扯掉了太宰治连领带都没有打的单薄衬衫，精瘦的身躯便裸露在他眼前。  
太宰治和中原中也的两件套搏斗了很久，最后啧啧地说道：“中也真是假正经呢，明明那么淫荡，想我想得都硬了不是吗？”  
“喂，你也太自信了吧!我怎么可能——唔!”太宰治刚刚褪下他的衣服，把胯部向中也微微凸起的下身一挺，在有些浸湿的布料上摩挲，中原中也低声呻吟，用手腕勾住太宰治的后颈与他相吻。  
“嗯哼，中也刚才说什么啊没有听清呢。我猜应该是‘太宰治真是太棒了快把我操射’之类的话吧……”太宰治嘴角挂着热吻后牵连出的银丝，眯起眼睛浅淡地勾笑，热烈摩擦生出的情欲沿着弯起的眼眸愈演愈烈。  
中原中也嘁了一声别过头，欲一把扯下脖子上紧锢的choker，却被太宰治拍开，戴着黑手套的双手被扭到头上方按住，紧接着被一条暗红色的领带绑紧。那正是中原中也的领带。  
太宰治在解中也的皮带，金属扣发出的“嘎达”声响彻整个房间。中原中也感觉体内越来越热，不像是情欲的作用，倒是某些异物的入侵。  
“太宰，你，你对我吃的东西……做了什么手脚，嘶——”  
“没什么，只不过在你的欧培拉里加了些烈性朗姆，是对中也的奖励哟。”  
中原中也自以为整个港口黑手党都不知道他酒量不好，其实早在太宰治用两小杯伏特加把他灌醉并实施犯罪后就把这个秘密告诉了所有人。  
中原中也正想开口骂几句“混蛋”，发出的声音却只是软绵绵的气音，太宰治隔着choker舔弄他的喉结，使得中原中也一声惊喘，接着挺动着性器靠近太宰治。  
“好了，中也就不要再说话了，接下来你只要负责爽到叫就行了。”太宰治挂着那丝笑说道。

太宰治缓慢地褪下中原中也的裤子，内裤上浸湿了一片，粉红的龟头还泛着淫靡的水光，性器挺立在空中，太宰治用常年握枪而有些茧子的手上下套弄几下，就又漫出精液，滴落在实木地板上。太宰治起身，端起一盘涂满白色奶油的糕点，用手指沾上些奶油，低下身涂抹在中原中也殷红的乳首上，看起来就像两颗粘上奶油的樱桃。太宰治用软舌舔去奶油，滑进喉咙咽下，牙齿轻轻啃咬鲜美的樱桃果肉，慢慢地摩挲，因奶油而光滑的舌尖绕着乳头在微微隆起的胸肌上打转，最后离开时还用力吮吸了一口，中原中也难耐地扭动身子，把另一边的乳首朝他送去。  
醉酒的中原中也真的是引人犯罪呢，太宰治想。哦，不，应该是醉蛋糕吧。  
太宰治将两颗乳头上的奶油都舔舐干净了，残留着少量奶油的手指向中原中也的后穴探去，修长的食指钻进柔软的小穴，混着快速分泌出的肠液开拓，不紧不慢地戳刺。“哈……快，快一点啊，嗯啊……”中原中也语言已然破碎，喘息急促，萦绕在太宰治耳边催情。  
紧致的小穴终于松缓了一点，贪婪的穴肉绞着太宰治的食指溢出更多淫液，在索取，也在渴望。太宰治突然抽出手指，换来中原中也一声不满的闷哼，随即拿了一颗饱满的草莓推进甬道。  
表面凹凸不平的草莓划过内壁，传来一顺我酥麻的快意，但那颗草莓硬生生地塞在那里，快感瞬间被酒意淹没，被酒精熏昏的中也意识模糊地开口：“进来，太宰……快，快点进来啊，操我，哈啊……操我……”  
太宰治颇为意外地眨眨眼，立刻脱下裤子把早已硬挺的性器挺进湿软的后穴里，中原中也失声地惊叫，立刻又压低了声音喘息，靛蓝的眼眸蒙着一层水汽，情欲爬上眼角张牙舞爪。  
太宰治直接插了进去，软肉色情地紧缠着他的性器，感觉好极了。“中也果然是个淫乱的荡妇吧，可爱的小穴吃得好紧，要舒服坏了呢……中也想要更多的，对吧?”  
中原中也急切地点头，又胡乱地摇头，口齿不清地嘟哝着什么。太宰治一想应该是变着花样骂他的词就没了凑近去听的兴趣，下身挺动一下，把甬道里那颗草莓挤出汁水，推到了最深处，恰好碾过敏感点。中原中也颤抖着，淹没在快感里，身体慢慢泛出粉红。  
太宰治试探了些许后开始快速抽插，每次都精准地撞在那个凸起的点上。不适感顿时荡然无存，泉涌般的快感冲进身体的每一处。中原中也眼神迷离地看向二人水光淋漓的交合处，无法抑制地娇喘着射出。太宰治也被穴肉绞地舒服，随之射在了中也的小穴里。  
太宰治把手指伸入泥泞不堪的后穴里搅了几下，把淡粉的水液涂满中也的嘴唇，然后咬了上去。  
“中也觉得怎么样呢？草莓汁和精液的味道。”太宰治说。中也闷哼着不吭声，酒劲已过，只残余些情欲仍未消散。太宰治起身，拿起一个甜甜圈套在中原中也又微微昂起的性器上，用巧克力酱在中也平坦瘦弱的小腹上写上“太宰治”的字样，又端起一杯红茶，在中原中也愈加恶狠的骂声中啜饮了一口。  
嘛，现在是小蛞蝓每次被操之后的放狠话时间，而我应该享用我的晚间下午茶啦～

Fin.

＊一种法国知名甜点，由三层浸过咖啡糖浆的海绵蛋糕和牛油、鲜奶油和巧克力奶油并以此做成的馅制成，充满咖啡与巧克力的香味，入口即化。


End file.
